Overlord : Namikaze-sama
by Yamanbagiri Kunihirou
Summary: Berniat untuk memenuhi tanggung jawabnya sebagai Ketua Serikat dan juga menikmati hari terakhir Yggdrasil, Naruto malah terdampar di dunia lain bersama Momonga. Warn! mungkin sama dengan yang dicanon cuman beda ada Naruto doang. Dont Like Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game**. Disebut juga sebagai **DMMO-RPG**. Game yang dimainkan dengan merasakannya langsung di dunia khayalan.

**Yggdrasil**, game yang diluncurkan pada 2126, dan di antara **DMMO-RPG** lainnya, karena memiliki peta yang luas dan diberikannya kebebasan bertindak kepada pemainnya membuat kepopulerannya melonjak di negara Jepang.

Dua belas tahun berlalu, Yggdrasil sudah mendekati akhirnya.

\--

**Written by Yamanbagiri Kunihirou**

\--

Crossover Naruto x Overlord

Naruto dan Overlord bukan punya saya

Rate : M is Safe

Warn!!! mungkin sama dengan yang dicanon cuman beda ada Naruto doang, Dont Like Dont Read

**Summary : ****Berniat untuk memenuhi tanggung jawabnya sebagai Ketua Serikat dan juga menikmati hari terakhir Yggdrasil, Naruto malah terdampar di dunia lain bersama Momonga**.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar berunsur warna jingga, terlihat seorang pria bersurai kuning sedang duduk di ranjang.

"Eto... Hari ini adalah hari penutupan Yggdrasil". Dia terlihat sedikit berpikir.

"Apa aku harus log in untuk terakhir kalinya ya?".

Pria itu bernama Namikaze Naruto, berumur 24 tahun dan juga yatim piatu. Ia bekerja di sebuah toko ramen menjadi seorang koki.

Di ranjangnya terdapat alat yang bernama Nerve Gear untuk memainkan **Yggdrasil**. Meskipun sedikit ragu namun ia sudah memutuskan.

"Yosh... Aku akan log in menikmati penutupan Yggdrasil. Tapi, apa tempat itu masih sama?".

"Mattaku, sebagai ketua Serikat aku telah menghilang selama 2 tahun". Naruto memijit pelipisnya.

Dengan cepat ia memakai alat untuk masuk ke dalam gim Yggdrasil.

**[ Log In ]** **[ Start On ]**

Naruto menutup matanya saat melihat kilauan putih menyilaukan pandangannya.

**Sing**

Naruto menatap ke sekitar, melihat ia berada di sebuah ruangan dengan meja bundar di sertai banyak kursi berwarna merah.

"Wah sudah lama sekali tidak ketemu, Momonga". Naruto mendengar seseorang berbicara di sebelahnya.

'Eh Herohero-san?'. Sebuah Avatar berbentuk slime warna ungu berada di sebelahnya.

Lalu atensinya berpindah pada Avatar di depannya yang dipanggil Momonga, sebuah **Undead** yang telah mencapai tingkat **Elder Lich** sebagai **Magic Caster** yang mempunyai banyak sihir.

Momonga menatap Naruto dengan mata merahnya, "Namikaze? Kau kembali?".

Meskipun tak terlihat ekspresinya namun dalam lubuk hatinya ia terkejut melihat Ketua Serikat yang selama ini tak log in selama 2 tahun akhirnya kembali.

Avatar berbentuk slime itu juga sama terkejutnya dengan Momonga.

"Sejujurnya, aku malah tidak menyangka kalian akan datang kemari, Namikaze-san, Herohero-san".

Avatar berbentuk slime itu melihat tangannya, "Sudah dua tahun kah? Dan itu juga berlaku padamu Namikaze-san".

Naruto sungguh bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi sekarang, "Eto..maaf, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menikmati hari terakhir dari gim yang akan ditutup ini". Naruto mengeluarkan emoticon gugup.

Yah karena di **Yggdrasil** tidak bisa melihat ekspresi pemain karena Avatar tidak ada setelan untuk itu.

"Sudah selama itu ya?". Naruto mengambil sebuah cermin di inventorinya.

'Sebenarnya tak ada yang berubah'. Naruto saat bermain Yggdrasil ia memakai Avatar menyerupai tubuh aslinya di dunianya. Namun dia mendapatkan item **Perfect Armor** yang merupakan item legendaris.

Mengingatnya ia sangat tak menyukai itu, untuk membeli ini ia harus menabung selama 3 bulan dan jika tak salah harganya 3k gold yang sama dengan satu juta Yen.

Tubuhnya dilapisi sebuah armor berwarna emas di setiap bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Yang mencolok adalah pada bagian dada berbentuk menyerupai kepala Singa. Dan kepalanya ditutupi helm emas ala sparta.

"Karena lembur terus, aku jadi suka tidak ingat waktu". Ucap Herohero.

"Bukannya itu parah?". Tanggap Namikaze.

"Badanku?". Herohero melihat badannya, "Ma..sudah parah sekali".

"Oh, aku ingin log out. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk".

Avatar berbentuk **Undead** di depannya hanya melambai tangannya, "Ho..baiklah".

"Hm, tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa Makam Agung Nazarick masih ada". Ucap Herohero kemudian menyentuk icon di udara kemudian memencet tombol log out.

Slime itu hilang dengan meninggalkan bekas cahaya biru.

"Kau pasti terus merawatnya ya?". Naruto sungguh menganggumi ah tidak sebenarnya dengan melihat tempat ini ia sangat tak mempercayainya. Momonga pasti sudah bekerja dengan sangat keras.

"Ah ya, semenjak banyak member yang keluar dan termasuk dirimu aku bertekad untuk tetap membuat tempat ini ada karena ini merupakan buah hasil dari jerih payah kita".

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Yggdrasil dijalankan. Karena itu, bagaimana kalau kita tinggal sampai akhir". Saran Namikaze kepada Momonga.

"Hm, itu bukanlah ide yang buruk". Momonga berjalan menuju ke arah sebuah tongkat berwarna emas dengan banyak berlian berlian melekat di atas dan bagian bawahnya.

Momonga menatap ke arah senjata itu, "Senjata Serikat, **Staff of Ains Ooal Gown**".

"Untuk mendapat ini kita sudah bersusah payah, bahkan ada yang bertengkar dengan istrinya".

Namikaze sedikit kagum dengan itu, "Ah kau pasti sudah berjuang keras menyempurnakan senjata itu ya?".

'Tapi dari 42 anggota, 37 orang sudah keluar saat kulihat datanya'. Batin Naruto aka Namikaze.

"Aku terkadang bingung, apa kau dianggap monster jika memakai zirah itu Namikaze-san?". Tanya Momonga.

"Ah tentu saja, dan ini sudah masuk standar kelayakan Guild". Balas Avatar beramor emas itu.

"Mau berkeliling?". Tawar tengkorak hidup itu.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, kemudian menuruni tangga berkapet merah. Di bawahnya sudah menunggu banyak NPC dari mulai pria bersurai putih berjanggut putih kemudian beberapa wanita berpakaian maid menunduk hormat pada mereka.

'Sebas Tian kah?'. Batin Naruto.

Momonga memegang dagunya, 'Oh rupanya namanya Sebas, dan juga para pelayannya para petarung **Pleiades**'.

Para wanita itu memiliki ciri masing-masing dimulai dari bersurai hitam berkacamata, bersurai merah, bersurai kuning digulung seperti bor, bersurai cokelat muda, tapi mereka memiliki kesamaan, yaitu berparas cantik.

"Oy Momonga, setelah sekian lama aku ingin merasakan memerintah lagi". Namikaze mendekati Momonga.

Dengan penuh bergaya ia berkata, "Kalian semua sudah setia melindungi ruang tahta, tapi tidak ada pemain yang berhasil menyerang sampai sini. Sebagai Ketua Serikat (atau guild atau apalah) aku memberi tugas terakhir pada kalian".

"Ikuti aku". Perintah orang dibalik armor emas itu. Yang diperintah hanya menunduk patuh.

Momonga mengikuti kemana ingin Ketua Serikat pergi. Di belakang Namikaze berjejer rapi para Pleiades dan juga Sebas Tian.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar terbuat dari logam murni warna hitam.

'Hah, mungkin mereka akan memperbolehkanku untuk bertindak bebas hari ini'. Naruto menatap datar di balik helmnya.

Setelah pintu terbuka, terlihat sebuah ruangan besar dengan banyak lampu berwarna biru di atasnya. Tak lupa banyak bendera di setiap samping atas kanan kiri ruangan tersebut.

Di sana juga terdapat sebuah singgasana mewah dengan seorang NPC wanita bersurai hitam bertanduk dengan sayap di belakang tubuhnya.

Naruto tak asing dengan NPC itu, "Albedo". Panggilnya.

Naruto membalikkan tatapannya menuju ke arah para Pleiades dengan Sebas, "Komandonya, _Siaga_ ya?".

Mereka dengan cepat berbaris ke samping. "Momonga, apa tak apa-apa aku duduk disini?". Tanya Namikaze.

"Ah itu tak apa-apa Namikaze-san, lagi pula kau lah Ketua Serikat yang sebenarnya".

Momonga berdiri di samping kanan singgasananya dan Albedo di kirinya. Naruto berjalan kemudian menyamankan posisinya di kursi itu.

"Ah begini saja, **Copy**". Sebuah sinar biru keluar dari mata dibalik helm Namikaze.

Menganalisis singgasananya, "**Paste**". Setelah selesai, cahaya itu membuat sebuah kursi yang sama berada di sisi kanannya.

"Nah, kau juga bisa duduk Momonga". Momonga menundukkan kepalanya hormat kemudian ikut duduk.

Naruto melihat ke arah Albedo, 'Hm, seperti apa latar belakangnya ya? Karakter NPC terkuat di **Makam Agung Nazarick** pengawas dari semua penjaga..".

Naruto melihat iconnya, kemudian memencet profil Albedo, ia menarik layar ke atas sekilas membacanya. 'Panjang sekali!'.

'Oh iya yang membuat latar belakang Albedo adalah Tabula'.

Naruto membaca bagian terakhir yang bertuliskan _dari luarnya saja, penampilannya sungguh cantik. Omong-omong dia itu bitch._

'Eh? Apaan ini? Bitch?'. Batinnya tak percaya.

Naruto menatap Albedo yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Oy Momonga, coba kau baca ini". Momonga mendekati Namikaze kemudian membacanya.

'Heee?? Bitch'. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, 'Tabula orang yang suka karakter berkebalikan ya'.

"Tapi, jika begini sudah berlebihan". Naruto menatap tongkat yang dibawa Momonga.

'Seharusnya aku harus pakai tool tapi kalau ada ini..'

"Momonga, pinjamkan aku **Ains Ooal Gown**". Perintahnya.

"Eh ingin dipakai untuk apa?". Tanya Momonga.

"Sudah berikan saja". Paksa Naruto membuat Momonga mau tak mau meminjamkan tongkat itu.

Naruto mengarahkan tongkat itu ke teks yang mengambang hingga bercahaya.

'Sa...mari kita ganti. Eto, sebaiknya kutulis apa?'. Naruto menghapus bagian terakhir dari profil Albedo.

Naruto menatap Albedo, 'Untuk ukuran NPC dia lah yang sempurna di mataku, ah mungkin ini saja'.

Naruto mengetikan jarinya di keyboard, ia menulis _sangat mencintai Namikaze_. Yah Naruto niatnya cuman iseng. Lagipula saat **Yggdrasil** ditutup maka data semua server akan dihapus.

"Eh? Kau yakin menulis itu Namikaze-san?". Tanya Momonga.

"Tenang saja, ini cuman iseng belaka". Jawabnya santai.

Naruto menggeser icon di depannya membuat layar mengambang itu menghilang. Matanya menatap ke arah Albedo yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

'Jika tidak salah komandonya adalah...'. ia sedikit berpikir.

"Berlutut!". Perintahnya membuat serempak Albedo, Sebas, dan para Pleiades berlutut dengan hormat.

Naruto aka Namikaze itu menatap ke depan dimana banyak bendera-bendera berkibar dengan berbagai lambang masing-masing.

'Barang peninggalan masa lalu ya?'. Pikirnya masih menatap.

Tangannya menunjuk ke bendera-bendera itu. 'Aku, Touch Me, Momonga, Shijuuten Suzaku, Ankoro Mochi Mochi, Herohero, Peroroncino Bukubuju Chagama, Tabula Smaragdina, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Variable Talisman, Genjiro..'

Momonga di sebelahnya hanya melihat tak mengerti kenapa Namikaze menunjuk bendera-bendera itu.

"Ini sangat menyenangkan". Kata Namikaze.

Momonga sedikit melirik Avatar di sebelahnya, 'Benar sekali, itu sangat menyenangkan'.

"Benar-benar sangat menyenangkan". Lanjut Namikaze.

"Namikaze-san, aku akan ke lantai bawah tanah sebentar". Naruto memandang Momonga.

"Oh, silahkan". Balasnya.

Setelah Momonga menghilang Naruto menguap, 'Hm tidur disini sampai server melog out ku paksa mungkin tidak masalah'.

Matanya menatap ke arah depan depannya yang mulai agak gelap.

**23 : 59 : 57**

'Hah, semoga besok pelanggan kedai ramenku banyak'.

**23 : 59 : 58**

Gelap, Naruto merasakan pandangannya mulai gelap.

**23 : 59 : 59**

**00 : 00 : 00**

**00 : 00 : 01**

**00 : 00 : 02**

**00 : 00 : 03**

Naruto membuka matanya, 'Eh?'.

Matanya melihat ke sekeliling tempat yang ada di pandangannya dengan seksama. Lampu kuno berwarna biru, bendera-bendera merah dengan simbol-simbol yang berbeda. Dia masih di Yggdrasil.

'Apa pematian server diundur?'. Pikirnya dengan keanehan yang terjadi.

Ia memencetkan tangan kanannya di udara, 'Konsolnya juga tidak keluar'.

Naruto menatap ke atas, 'Chat dan panggilan ke GM juga tidak bisa terpakai'.

'Tunggu dulu...APA-APAAN INI'. Batinnya berteriak kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Jangan bilang ia terjebak di Yggdrasil dan gim ini menjadi kenyataan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu Namikaze-sama?". Naruto melirik ke arah samping melihat Albedo yang sedang berlutut menatapnya cemas.

Sebas dan para Pleiades juga turut menatapnya dengan ekspresi serupa.

Albedo memiringkan kepalanya, "Namikaze-sama?". Mata kuning Albedo masih setia menatap Namikaze.

"Namikaze-sama!! Namikaze-sama! NAMIKAZE-SAMA!!". Albedo berkali-kali memanggil Naruto yang nampak diam.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?". Tanya perempuan itu.

Naruto melihat lekat ke arah Albedo. Albedo nampak cemas kemudian mendekat ke tuannya itu.

"Apa ada masalah?".

Naruto membuka helm yang ia gunakan di kepalanya melihatkan surai kuning jabriknya. 'Sudah kuduga, aku tak bisa melihat data profil ku'.

Albedo terkejut melihat wajah tampan tuannya. Nampak wanita itu merona di sekitar pipinya.

'Albedo merona? Bukankah tak ada settingan NPC bisa merona?'.

Naruto menaruh helmnya di sisi singgasananya, ia juga sedikit salah fokus karena matanya sempat melirik dada Albedo yang menurutnya luar biasa.

Albedo masih melihatnya tapi tak lama menundukkan wajahnya serta sedikit mundur, "Maafkan saya".

"Saya telah lancang mendekati Namikaze-sama tanpa diperintah". Albedo menaruh kedua tangannya ke bawah, depan perutnya.

Naruto sekilas melihat, 'Mulutnya bergerak'. Batinnya.

"Jika Namikaze-sama mengizinkan saya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini..". Albedo mendongakkan kepalanya, "itu merupakan kehormatan bagi saya".

Naruto melongo, 'Eh? NPC mengobrol dengan pemain?'. Kemudian aura hijau melingkupinya membuat ia bereskpresi tenang.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya ke kursinya. 'T-tunggu, apa Momonga juga ada disini?'.

Dia baru menyadari jika Momonga masih bersama sebelum ijin ke lantai bawah tanah sekarang. Tak lama sebuah cahaya biru muncul di kursi sampingnya.

"Namikaze-san!!". Panggil makhluk berwujud tengkorak itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?". Tanya makhluk itu.

Naruto menatap ke makhluk itu yaitu Momonga, "Hm, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti".

Avatar bernickname Namikaze itu memijit pelipisnya, 'Apa sesuatu terjadi di luar dugaan?'.

Tak ada pilihan lain, "Sebas!". Panggilnya.

"Hai'?". Yang dipanggil segera bersujud di depan Naruto.

Naruto sedikit memikirkan apa yang harus ia perintahkan pada NPC di depannya, "Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu. Periksa sekitar Makam Agung Nazarick".

Pria tua itu bangkit dari berlututnya, "Saya mengerti Namikaze-sama".

Naruto menatap para Pleiades, "Para Pleiades, pergilah ke lantai 9 dan bersiagalah terhadap serangan penyusup".

Para Pleiades bangkit berbaris, "Sesuai permintaan anda, Namikaze-sama". Ucap salah satu dari mereka bernama Yuri Alpha.

Kemudian Sebas dan Para Pleiades pergi memenuhi tanggung jawab masing-masing meninggalkan Albedo, Naruto dan juga Momonga di ruang tahta.

"Momonga, sebelum aku memberi tahumu aku ingin kau memastikan sesuatu di luar Makam Nazarick". Momonga yang mendengar perintah untuknya sedikit terkejut.

"Eh? Tapi Namikaze-san, untuk keadaan seperti ini aku tak tahu pasti apa yang sudah terjadi".

"Tak masalah, kau memiliki cincin teleportasi kan? Gunakan itu untuk kembali kesini lagi jika terjadi apa-apa". Ucap Naruto.

Momonga menghela nafas, "Aku mengerti". Kemudian berteleport entah kemana.

'Apa NPC mengerti perintah di luar komando?'. Pikir Naruto setelah kepergian Momonga.

Naruto menatap diam Albedo yang masih di ruang tahta bersamanya. Kemudian memegang pipinya sendiri.

"Jika begitu Namikaze-sama, apa yang harus saya lakukan?". Tanya wanita ras succubus itu.

Naruto sedikit terpikir, "Baiklah, datanglah kemari". Perintahnya.

Albedo dengan senang menjawab, "Hai' ". Kemudian menerjang ke arah Naruto kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada berlapis armor emas milik pria itu.

Matanya nampak satu melihat ke mata Naruto. 'Wangi sekali'. Batinnya tapi tak lama ia tersentak.

'Tunggu dulu, wangi? Fungsi seperti itu tidak ada di Yggdrasil'.

**Cup**

Naruto mencium Albedo membuat yang dicium terkejut kemudian membalas ciumannya.

'Aku bisa merasakan nadinya berdenyut'. Saat tak sengaja mereka juga menautkan tangan mereka.

Ciuman menjadi panas saat Albedo merasakan gairah **Succubus** nya menggebu-gebu. Naruto melepaskan ciuman itu membuat benang saliva di antara mereka.

Naruto menatap ke wajah Albedo yang memerah tersulut libidonya. 'Dia benar-benar hidup'.

'Kenyataan aku bisa melakukan tindakan 18 seperti tadi. Berarti bukan gim Yggdrasil yang baru, selama 2 tahun bermain aku juga masih memantau perkembangan game ini dan kemungkinan jika ini adalah DMMO-RPG berbeda sangatlah kecil'. Batinnya terpikir sesuatu.

'Kemungkinan lagi adalah dunia khayalan ini menjadi kenyataan'.

'Sulit dipercaya'. Naruto melihat ke Albedo yang sedang menunjukkan ekspresi er..bernafsu. 'Obrolan dengan NPC, ekspresi alami, dan wangi ini, semua hanyalah sesuatu yang tak mungkin ada di dalam Yggdrasil.

"Albedo, maafkan aku. Apa tadi ciuman pertamamu?" Tanya Naruto.

Albedo mengatur nafasnya, "Ah~ tidak apa-apa, apa disini pekerjaan pertama saya, Namikaze-sama?". Dengan rona di wajahnya ia berkata.

Naruto melongo, 'Eh? Apa dia..'

"Baju saya harus saya apakan? Apa harus saya lepas sendiri? Atau Namikaze-sama ingin melepaskannya?". Albedo bertanya dengan sayapnya sedikit bergerak-gerak.

"H-hentikan. Sudah cukup, Albedo!". Balas Naruto dengan panik.

"Ehem...Tidak, bukan waktu yang tepat melakukan itu sekarang". Ucapnya.

Albedo terkesiap, "Saya minta maaf!".

Naruto mengelus pucuk kepala Albedo, "Tak papa, itu bukanlah masalah yang besar".

Albedo mengangguk kemudian merubah posisinya seperti semula. "Jadi apa perintah untukku Namikaze-sama?".

"Selain penjaga keempat dan keenam, sampaikan pada seluruh penjaga untuk datang ke lantai enam". Perintahnya.

Albedo menunduk hormat, "Seperti yang Namikaze-sama katakan".

Setelah kepergian Albedo Naruto memegang kepalanya, 'Ini benar-benar..'

Ia terpikir dengan apa yang dia lakukan tadi dengan profil Albedo. 'Aku sudah menodai NPC buatan Tabula'.

Naruto membuka dimensi penyimpanannya, kemudian tangannya mengambil sebuah tongkat sihir terbuat dari logam cair berwarna merah dengan 3 permata di atasnya berwarna oranye.

"**Magic Caster Costume**". Yang tadinya memakai armor sekarang ia memakai jubah berwarna merah dengan seluruh aksesoris berwarna merah.

Naruto memiliki dua job sekaligus yaitu seorang **Magic Caster** dan juga seorang **Warrior**. Saat menjadi **Magic Caster** dulunya ia dijuluki** Red Magician** karena kostumnya berwarna merah dan sihirnya berdominasi mengeluarkan efek merah.

'Hm, sepertinya aku masih bisa menggunakan item dan skill'.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga. 'Ini berlalu sangat cepat. Hah, ada masalah yang harus aku selesaikan sekarang'. Batinnya.

"Teleport". Naruto menghilang kemudian muncul di sebuah lorong gelap.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu besi dengan beberapa celah kosong. Saat mendekatinya, pintu itu terbuka ke atas dengan otomatis.

'Albedo dan yang lainnya mengikuti perintahku sesuai setelannya, tapi apa itu juga terjadi pada NPC lainnya'.

Naruto berhenti di sebuah tempat berbentuk seperti colosseum pada dinding-dindingnya kemudian bukit besar di belakangnya dengan langit malam menemani suasana tempat itu.

Naruto menengok-nengok tempat itu, 'Ini seharusnya tempat dark elf kembar yang disetel Chagama'.

Tak lama seorang anak berambut pirang dengan warna bola mata berbeda melompat dari atas lalu mendarat di hadapannya.

"Aura". Anak itu berlari dengan cepat kemudian berhenti di dekat Naruto.

"Selamat datang disini Namikaze-sama". Ucap anak itu penuh hormat.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, 'Sepertinya ada yang kurang'.

Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang dicari tuan di depannya Aura membalikkan badannya.

"MARE! Jangan kurang ajar kepada Namikaze-sama. Cepat kemari!". Teriaknya.

"Onee-san, tapi ini sangat tinggi". Ucap seseorang anak kecil bersurai pirang panjang di atas colosseum.

"MARE!!!". Perintah aura pada adiknya yang penakut itu.

"H-hai' ". Dengan sedikit takut-takut Mare melompat dari sana. Kemudian mendarat sedikit tak seimbang.

Mare berlari menuju Naruto dan Aura. Sesampainya Mare di sana, "Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu Namikaze-sama". Ucap Mare.

Aura dan Mare melihat ke arah Naruto aka tampilan Namikaze, "Apa itu tampilan Magic Caster Anda, yang berjuluk Red Magician?".

Naruto sedikit tersentak, "Oh, ya kalian benar. Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu, apa kalian bisa membantuku?".

"Dengan hormat saya dan adik saya siap membantu Anda, Namikaze-sama". Naruto mengangguk mendengar jawaban itu.

Naruto berjalan di tengah-tengah Colosseum. Kemudian berhenti, "**Open Gate**".

Sebuah gerbang diselimuti aura hitam mencekam tercipta di depan Naruto. "Keluarlah **Darkness Dragon Superior**".

Naruto melihat sebuah naga hitam memiliki dua tanduk di kepalanya dan juga sebuah rantai terpasang di kaki kanannya.

"Hm, makhluk summon ini hanya berada di tingkat 5, kuyakin kalian bisa mengalahkannya". Jelas Naruto.

"Yah jika itu permintaan yang mulia maka akan saya lakukan. Ayo Mare!". Aura dengan senang menerima perintah itu.

Naruto berjalan ke arah pinggir, matanya melihat kedua NPC kembar itu bertarung melawan naga Summon miliknya.

'Hm aku bisa menggunakan skillku dengan mengingat namanya. Sepertinya ini tak berbeda dengan bermain di gim'. Batinnya.

'Meski begitu, sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti ini'. Naruto menatap ke arah bintang-bintang yang ada di langit tempat itu.

'Indah sekali. Mungkin inilah hidupku sekarang'.

**To be Continued**

Hai Para Reader setiaku. Ini adalah fic iseng karyaku. Otak saya lagi pusing mikirin alur TNO nanti kayak apa.

TNO baru 3k tapi jika tak up sekarang ga akan berkembang nanti, jadi saya mencoba memperpanjang lagi nanti.

fic ini adalah fic kedua saya, yah meskipun ini untuk keisengan semata. saya ada berita bagus, kata Kenzi Miyamoto dia bakal buat akun sendiri tapi entah kapan. yah karena begitu, cerita Onii-chan no himitsu di akunku akan saya hapus.

untuk fic ini, yah gampang sih buat ini karena kebetulah alurnya ga beda jauh sama Canon aslinya. ga kayak TNO yang saya harus mikir matang-matang setiap konflik yang ada.

yah, anggep saja fic ini selingan author. Oke saya ga tau bakal terusin fic iseng ini tapi yah kalo ada yang mau mungkin bisa saya up. dan juga ga ada komplain tapi jika alurnya sama kayak yang asli.

oke mungkin itu dulu, sentuh like, review, follow dll sebagai penyemangat author. yah tidak juga sih :v.

oke oke Bye di chapter selanjutnya...


	2. Chapter 2

**Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game**. Disebut juga sebagai **DMMO-RPG**. Game yang dimainkan dengan merasakannya langsung di dunia khayalan.

**Yggdrasil**, game yang diluncurkan pada 2126, dan di antara **DMMO-RPG** lainnya, karena memiliki peta yang luas dan diberikannya kebebasan bertindak kepada pemainnya membuat kepopulerannya melonjak di negara Jepang.

Dua belas tahun berlalu, **Yggdrasil** sudah mendekati akhirnya.

...

**Written by Yamanbagiri Kunihirou**

...

**Crossover Naruto x Overlord**

Naruto dan Overlord bukan punya saya

Rate : M is Safe

**Warn!!!** mungkin sama dengan yang dicanon cuman beda ada Naruto doang, Dont Like Dont Read

**Summary : Berniat untuk memenuhi tanggung jawabnya sebagai Ketua Serikat dan juga menikmati hari terakhir Yggdrasil, Naruto malah terdampar di dunia lain bersama Momonga.**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto memandang ke arah Aura dan Mare yang sedang melawan Dragon ciptaannya. Ia sedikit tersenyum saat serangan milik Aura dapat membuat naga itu hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil.

_'Mereka hebat juga_'. Batinnya.

Tak lama Mare dan Aura berlari menghampirinya. Mereka terlihat lelah setelah mengalahkan naga buatannya.

"Mengagumkan Aura...Mare..". Puji Naruto membuat Aura dan Mare tersenyum senang.

Naruto mengambil sesuatu di ruang inventorinya, tangan kanannya memegang dua botol air yang ia keluarkan dari inventorinya.

"Minumlah. Kalian terlihat lelah". Mare dan Aura tak percaya dengan kebaikan tuan di Makam Nazarick ini.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Namikaze-sama?". Aura tak enak hati ditawari minuman oleh tuannya.

"Tak masalah. Anggap saja ini perintah". Perkataan Naruto disambut baik oleh Aura dan Mare.

Mereka pun mengambil botol itu dan segera meminumnya hingga habis. Aura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan senang. Tak menyangka dengan kebaikan yang dimiliki tuan dari semua penjaga makam ini.

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat kedua dark elf di depannya.

_"Maaf menganggu Namikaze-sama"_. Naruto tersentak saat mendengar suara seseorang di pikirannya.

_'Ini..telepati kah?'_

_"Hm, ada apa? Sebas?"_. Naruto sedikit ragu saat mengira yang berbicara padanya via pikiran adalah Sebas.

_"Iya, ini saya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya sampaikan kepada Anda"_.

Naruto memegang pelipisnya, _"Datanglah ke lantai enam, jelaskan disana. Aku menunggumu"_. Balas Naruto mematikan telepatinya.

Naruto menyuruh Sebas untuk menjelaskan ke lantai 6 karena bersamaan dengan kumpulnya para penjaga lantai yang telah ia panggil. Situasi itu membuat informasi dari Sebas dapat diketahui semua para penjaga.

Sebuah portal tercipta tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto bersama Aura dan Mare.

"Ara~ apa aku yang datang lebih awal?". Dari sana keluar perempuan bersurai silver berpakaian hitam dan membawa sebuah payung hitam.

Iris merah perempuan itu dengan taring kecil yang nampak di giginya menandakan jika ia adalah seorang vampir atau drakula.

_'Shaltear..._'. Naruto menatapnya sebentar.

_'Penjaga Makam Agung Nazarick lantai 1 sampai 3 dengan status **Drakula Murni**'_.

"Ah~ Namikaze-sama". Pipi Shaltear sedikit merona saat melihat tuannya yang sempat menghilang dari Makam Agung Nazarick berada di depannya.

Payung yang berada di tangannya ia buang dan berlari menuju Naruto kemudian memeluk lehernya. Payung yang ia buang berubah menjadi puluhan kupu-kupu hitam yang berterbangan di area mereka.

"Satu-satunya makhluk yang tak bisa kukendalikan, Namikaze-sama tercinta telah kembali". Shaltear nampak berjinjit untuk menggapai wajah tuannya itu karena memang tinggi mereka beda jauh.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan Shaltear yang memeluk dirinya, namun semua itu bisa ia sembunyikan dengan wajah datar miliknya.

"Shaltear! Jangan dibiasakan memeluk Namikaze-sama!". Kata Aura dengan tangan berkacak pinggang.

Shaltear melepas pelukannya pada Naruto. "Oh, makhluk kecil". Responnya dengan membelakangi Aura.

"Ada di sana rupanya". Wajahnya ia tolehkan ke arah Aura. Matanya menatap Aura terlihat mengejek.

Perempuan yang berdandan seperti laki-laki itu kesal mendengarnya.

"Kau juga pasti kerepotan, bukan begitu, Mare? Punya Kakak perempuan yang aneh seperti dia". Tanya Shaltear mengejek.

Mare melirik kakaknya itu yang sudah terlihat emosi. "Dada palsu". Sindir Aura.

"N-nani!!". Shaltear tersentak, kemudian menutupi dadanya.

Aura menyeringai, "Ara~ ternyata benar!".

"Jadi itu sebabnya sampai repot-repot memakai gerbang. Karena jika terburu-buru jadi melenceng, dan juga jika berlari dadaku pasti jadi lepas".

Perempuan ras drakula itu menggertakkan giginya, "T-tutup mulutmu!". Sudah cukup ia merasa malu di depan tuannya.

"Kau saja tidak punya sama sekali kan!". Teriaknya pada Aura.

"Karena aku masih 76 tahun, dan kau adalah **Undead**. Pasti repot, tak bisa tumbuh". Ejek Aura lagi.

"Sialan!!". Shaltear berlari menuju Aura.

Naruto menatap kejadian barusan dengan ekspresi biasa. 'Sudah lama sekali yang seperti ini'.

Matanya masih melihat ke arah Shaltear dan Aura yang masih beradu mulut. _'Peroronchino yang menyetel Shaltear, dan kakaknya, Bukubuku Chagama yang menyetel Aura dan Mare, juga sama sering bertengkar seperti itu'_.

"Kenapa gaduh sekali". Sebuah suara berat berasal dari sebuah makhluk berbentuk layaknya robot membawa sebuah kapak mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kalian terlalu banyak bermain-main di hadapan Maha Agung". Ucapnya.

_'Cocytus, Penjaga lantai kelima. Sifat dan konsep desainnya disetel seperti militer'_. Batin Naruto saat melihatnya.

"Chibi ini yang pertama membuat masalah!". Ucap Shaltear.

"Hey!!! Apa maksudmu itu, kau duluan yang mulai". Kata Aura tak mau kalah.

Seketika tanah membeku setelah kapak Cocytus mendarat di atasnya. Ia melakukan ini agar mereka diam di depan tuan mereka.

"Cukup sampai di situ!". Perintah Naruto dengan aura merah menyelimuti dirinya.

Serempak Aura dan juga Shaltear diam, kemudian menghadap ke arah Naruto. "Shaltear, Aura, sudahi main-mainnya".

Dengan takut mereka menundukkan kepala, "Kami minta maaf, Namikaze-sama". Ucap bersama.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Cocytus, "Bagus kau sudah datang, Cocytus".

"Jika Anda memanggil, dengan segera saya akan datang". Cocytus sedikit mengeluarkan asap dari hidungnya.

"Begi- Maaf sudah membuat kalian semua menunggu". Perkataan Naruto terputus saat sebuah suara lain mendahuluinya.

Naruto dapat melihat Albedo dan juga seorang pria berkacamata dengan ekor dan kuping yang panjang seperti elf.

_'Demiurge, penjaga lantai 7 Makam Agung Nazarick, NPC yang menjadi kepala pertahanan dan juga disetel sebagai iblis'_. Albedo dan Demiurge memposisikan diri mereka dengan yang lainnya

Albedo berjalan ke tengah-tengah mereka, "Baiklah, semuanya. Bersumpah kesetiaan di hadapan Maha Agung".

Naruto terlihat terselimuti aura merah, _'Sumpah kesetiaan? Tunggu-tunggu, tapi Momonga belum berada di sini'_. Batinnya.

"Sebentar". Selanya membuat bingung para penjaga disana.

"Tunggu sampai Momonga kembali". Ujar Naruto.

_'Aku tak layak untuk mendapatkan hal ini, apa mereka tak tahu jika aku telah meninggalkan mereka 2 tahun lamanya. Harusnya Momonga yang telah setia menemani mereka mendapatkan sumpah itu'_.

"Momonga-sama? Tapi mengapa?". Tanya Albedo.

"Aku hanya kebetulan berada disini, dan juga Momonga telah lama setia berada di sini. Apa kalian tahu aku telah menghilang lama".

"Meskipun begitu Namikaze-sama, Anda adalah Maha Agung yang paling sempurna untuk Makam Nazarick ini". Kata Demiurge.

"Sempurna kah? Apa Momonga yang dengan setia menjaga kalian selama ini bahkan setelah para pencipta kalian pergi masih kalian anggap belum sempurna". Naruto mengungkapkan itu sedikit kesal.

Albedo tersentak, "Namikaze-sama, perintahkan kami yang menurut Anda adalah hal yang paling tepat".

Naruto berpikir sebentar, "Aku dan Momonga adalah sama. Sama-sama pemimpin di makam ini, sama-sama yang terkuat disini, jadi perlakukan kami dengan setara".

"Kami mengerti Namikaze-sama". Naruto menghela nafas, yah itu tadi adalah hal yang mengganjal di hatinya dan ia memutuskan mengungkapkannya.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot melakukan hal itu, Namikaze-san". Naruto melihat ke belakangnya dan terkejut melihat Momonga disana.

"Momonga, kau sudah kembali ya". Momonga berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Yah begitulah, dan juga aku dengan Sebas".

Naruto melihat ke kirinya dan menemukan Sebas yang sedang berdiri. Naruto mengangguk mengerti kemudian menatap kembali ke arah para penjaga.

"Penjaga lantai satu, dua, dan tiga, Shaltear Bloodfallen. Datang menghadap". Ucap Shaltear kemudian berlutut hormat diikuti oleh penjaga lain.

"Penjaga lantai lima, Cocytus. Datang menghadap".

"Penjaga lantai enam, Aura Bella Fiora. Datang menghadap".

"Dan saya juga penjaga lantai enam, Mare Bello Fiore. Datang menghadap".

"Penjaga lantai ketujuh, Demiurge. Datang menghadap".

"Pengawas Penjaga, Albedo. Datang menghadap".

"Selain penjaga keempat Gargantua, dan penjaga lantai kedelapan Victim, semua telah berkumpul dan datang menghadap". Ujar Albedo dengan masih berlutut.

"Mohon perintahnya, Maha Agung. Akan kami serahkan seluruh kesetiaan kami". Lanjut Albedo.

_'DMMO-RPG, Yggdrasil. Setelah akhir dari masa berjalannya server, dunia berubah. Meski sihir masih bisa digunakan, tapi banyak hal yang berubah. NPC juga bergerak dengan kehendaknya sendiri'_.

"Angkat kepala kalian". Perintah Naruto dengan aura merah yang keluar dari dirinya.

_'Are? Kenapa auraku ikut keluar'_. Pikirnya bingung.

"Aku senang kalian sudah berkumpul, aku ucapkan terimakasih". Perkataan Naruto mendapat respon aneh dari para penjaga.

"Terimakasih itu sangat berlebihan. Kami adalah kehendak yang ditujukan untuk Namikaze-sama dan Momonga-sama. Bagi Anda sendiri, kami bukanlah apa-apa". Albedo mengatakan itu sambil menaruh tangan kanannya di dadanya.

"Akan tetapi, kami bersumpah akan bekerja keras dan hidup sesuai harapan pencipta kami".

"Kami bersumpah!". Ucap Albedo diikuti dengan penjaga yang lainnya.

Momonga memposisikan dirinya di samping Naruto. "Omoshiroi, para penjagaku". Kagumnya dengan mulut tengkoraknya sedikit terbuka.

Naruto juga sama kagumnya dengan Momonga, "Aku yakin sekali, kalian pasti tak akan gagal menjalankan tugas kalian". Kata Naruto.

Para penjaga lantai tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Tapi..". Seketika para penjaga berhenti tersenyum.

"Saat ini Makam Agung Nazarick telah terseret ke dalam keadaan yang tak diketahui". Naruto melirik ke arah Momonga.

Momonga mengangguk, "Benar, aku sudah memastikannya dengan Sebas".

**Skip**

"Padang rumput?". Kata Naruto tak percaya.

"Benar sekali, tempat ini sangat berbeda dengan rawa di dekat Makam Besar Nazarick dulu". Jelas Sebas.

"Juga dalam radius 1 kilometer, aku sama sekali tak bisa menemukan sebuah bangunan, manusia atau pun monster". Giliran Momonga yang menjelaskan.

"Kerja bagus, Sebas". Puji Naruto.

"Dan juga, terimakasih informasinya Momonga".

"Sepertinya Nazarick dipindahkan ke suatu tempat tak diketahui karena alasan tertentu". Tebak Naruto.

Naruto menatap ke depan, "Pengawas penjaga Albedo. Dan juga ketua pertahanan, Demiurge".

"Hai'?". Ucap mereka serempak.

"Buatlah sebuah sistem pertukaran informasi yang lebih baik dan tambahkan pertahanan". Perintah Naruto tegas.

"Hai', Namikaze-sama". Ucap para penjaga mengerti.

"Mare, apa kau mampu menyembunyikan Makam Besar Nazarick?". Tanya Momonga.

Mare sedikit menunduk, "Jika menggunakan sihir cukup sulit. Tapi, jika menutupi tembok dengan tanah menambah tumbuhan...".

"Kau ingin menodai tembok mulia Nazarick dengan tanah?". Potong Albedo.

"Albedo, jangan bicara sembarangan". Tegas Momonga kemudian mengeluarkan aura hitam khas Undead dari tubuh tengkoraknya.

"Maafkan saya, Momonga-sama". Ucap Albedo pelan.

"Kurasa itu tak masalah". Komen Naruto kemudian mendapat tatapan tanya dari Momonga.

"Apa jika temboknya ditutupi dengan tanah kau masih sanggup, Mare?". Tanya Naruto.

"H-hai', jika Namikaze-sama dan Momonga-sama mengizinkannya. Tapi,..". Mare sedikit tak enak meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Hm, jika hanya tumpukan tanah masih tidak alami, ya?". Momonga mengerti dengan apa yang akan disampaikan Mare.

"Di sekitar wilayah Makam Nazarick, tidak terdapat daerah tebing, mungkin akan susah menyembunyikan tempat ini". Ucap Momonga.

Naruto berpikir sebentar, "Bagaimana jika kita membuat tebing buatan? Bukankah itu bisa menyembunyikan makam ini".

"Saranku jangan terlalu mencolok". Saran Momonga.

Naruto mengangguk, "Bagus. Jika begitu, kita lakukan seperti itu. Kita akan tutupi yang tidak bisa tertutupi dengan ilusi".

Mare menunduk hormat, "Hai', saya mengerti".

"Dan terakhir. Aku tegaskan lagi untuk para penghuni Nazarick, jika aku dengan Momonga adalah sama. Malah jika kalian lebih hormat dengan Momonga, aku tak masalah dan justru itu lebih baik".

"**Portal : Open**"

Sebuah portal biru tercipta di belakang Naruto, ia pun berjalan memasuki portal meninggalkan mereka yang ada di sana. Jejaknya menghilang bersama dengan portalnya yang semakin lama semakin mengecil hingga tak terlihat.

Momonga menatapnya diam, '_Apa Namikaze-san masih tidak enak denganku karena posisi pemimpinnya_'.

Ia melihat ke wajah satu persatu para penjaga. Ada yang bingung, ada yang biasaz ada juga yang sedih.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, meskipun Namikaze-san berkata seperti itu, aku tak masalah dengan perlakuan kalian padaku dengannya". Momonga mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Bekerja keraslah dengan segenap hati, lakukanlah hal ini karena Nazarick!".

"HAI'!".

Momonga menghilang meninggalkan bekas cahaya kebiruan. Ia berpindah ke sebuah lorong megah Nazarick.

_'Tatapan itu...'._ Pikirnya. _'Mereka semua, serius!'_. Batinnya.

**Sedangkan masih di para Penjaga Lantai**

Mereka merubah posisi masing-masing menjadi berdiri setelah kepergian penguasa Makam Agung Nazarick.

"T-tadi menakutkan sekali, ya. Onee-chan?". Celetuk Mare.

"Benar, aku kira aku sedang ditekan". Balas Aura.

"Aku tak menyangka akan sampai seperti itu". Komen Cocytus.

Albedo menautkan kedua tangannya, "Pancaran merah milik Namikaze-sama, Pancaran hitam Momonga-sama. Mereka benar-benar pantas sebagai penguasa".

"Hm, bukankah awalnya kau hanya menghormati Namikaze-sama. Albedo?". Ucap Demiurge sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya lebih menghormati Namikaze-sama karena ia adalah pria yang kucintai". Balas perempuan ras Succubus itu.

Demiurge menatapnya diam, "Aku tak peduli, Momonga-sama ataupun Namikaze-sama, mereka adalah penguasa Makam Agung Nazarick dan sebagai bawahan, kita harus menghormati mereka".

"Mereka sama-sama penting di tempat ini, hanya mereka yang setia menemani kita hingga sekarang saat para pencipta kita masing-masing entah pergi kemana". Ucap Sebas yang sudah berdiri dari berlututnya.

"Namikaze-sama, dia baru datang setelah lama meninggalkan kita. Maaf sebelumnya namun, aku lebih menghormati Momonga-sama yang telah setia selalu bersama kita di sini". Lanjut Sebas.

"Aku mengerti dengan itu Sebas, tapi apakah hormatmu dengan Namikaze-sama berkurang?". Tanya Cocytus

"Tidak, sama sekali". Balas Sebas.

"Baiklah Sebas. Jika Namikaze-sama membutuhkanku atau sesuatu yang lain tolong laporkan padaku". Perintah Albedo.

"Saya mengerti. Saya permisi dulu". Sebas kemudian meninggalkan lantai enam.

Demiurge melihat Sebas, yang semakin lama bayangan semakin kecil. Kemudian atensinya berpindah ke Shaltear yang nampak bersimpuh dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Ada apa Shaltear?". Tanya Demiurge membuat para penjaga mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Shaltear.

"Kau kenapa Shaltear?". Giliran Cocytus yang bertanya.

Shaltear tidak langsung menjawab, badannya masih bergetar dengan tangannya memegang perutnya.

"Setelah menerima keberadaan itu, membuatku jadi bergairah. Celana dalamku jadi sedikit basah". Lirihnya dengan rona di pipinya.

"Hah??". Respon mereka bersama.

"Kono Bitch!". Tekan Albedo dengan aura hitam mengelilinginya.

"Haaa? Kita baru saja mendapat tenaga dari Namikaze-sama dan Momonga-sama. Sudah seperti hadiah bagiku". Shaltear mengubah ekspresinya menjadi aneh dengan aura merah menyelimutinya.

"Tapi malah justru aneh melihat ekspresimu yang biasa-biasa saja, Gorilla mulut besar!". Ejeknya.

"Hoy Hoy, berhenti sampai disana. Aku tak ingin kalian berdebat aneh lagi". Ujar Demiurge menengahi.

"Bukankah penguasa Nazarick ada dua, mengapa kalian tak memilih masing-masing satu".

"Memang kau tahu apa tentang hal yang kami debatkan, Demiurge". Shaltear sedikit tak suka dengan usulan itu.

"Jangan terlalu serakah Shaltear, aku tahu kau menginginkan keduanya, baik Namikaze-sama maupun Momonga-sama".

"Ugh... Ck, baiklah-baiklah". Shaltear nampak mengalah auranya pun menghilang.

"Lagipula, aku tak terlalu tertarik dengan Namikaze-sama". Albedo mengelus dadanya mendengar ungkapan Shaltear.

"Nah, jadilah perempuan yang baik. Aku permisi dulu". Pamit Demiurge diikuti oleh Cocytus, Mare, dan Aura.

**Di Ruang Tahta**

Naruto nampak berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Kepalanya mendongak menatap ke arah bendera-bendera yang berkibar di sisi kanan dan kiri ruangan itu.

"Tabula, aku telah menodai NPC milikmu. Hah, aku tak tahu responmu jika kau tahu".

"Mereka hidup, suasana yang mereka ciptakan sama dengan saat kita bersama dulu. Kalian tahu, aku menyesal meninggalkan Momonga mengurus tempat ini sendiri".

Naruto berjalan menuju kursi yang berada tak jauh di depannya, _'Apakah aku pantas duduk di sana?'_

Pikirannya terbelit kemana-mana saat dengan mudahnya ia mengambil hak yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh Momonga.

_'Aku datang setelah dua tahun. Melihat Nazarick yang masih utuh yang kukira telah hancur. Momonga dengan setia mengurusnya'._

_'Apanya yang Serikat Guild! Meskipun kami bersama membangunnya, namun untuk mengurusnya sendiri itu pasti menyusahkan. Mudah membangun tapi sulit untuk merawat'._

Naruto akhirnya duduk di tangga dekat kursi tahta, "Aku ingin mereka menyadarinya, aku bukanlah Pemimpin yang baik. Kuberi pilihan untuk mereka agar mengerti". Lirihnya.

"Kau tak perlu sesedih itu Namikaze-san". Sebuah suara yang Naruto kenal terdengar di telinganya.

Naruto segera menoleh ke asal suara, "Momonga...kah?".

"Tak usah tak enak kepadaku, meskipun aku yang mengurusnya setelah kepergian dirimu dengan yang lainnya, aku merasa ini baru sekian kecil yang dapat kulakukan dibanding dirimu".

"Memang benar jika membuat lebih mudah daripada merawat, namun perjuanganmu serta usaha untuk merekrut dan juga mengembangkan Guild kita dulu, itu sangat besar".

"Tak perlu segan begitu, aku tak masalah jika kau adalah pemimpinnya. Ah tidak, maksudku asal kau pemimpinnya maka aku akan selalu mengikutinya". Hibur Momonga.

Naruto memandang Momonga dengan diam, _'Momonga, bahkan dia bilang begitu'_.

"Baiklah aku pemimpinnya, namun kita adalah penguasanya". Balas Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"Momonga, aku punya permintaan untukmu". Pinta Naruto.

Momonga menatapnya, "Apa itu?".

"Bisakah kau keliling dunia ini, jika asumsiku benar maka kita berada di dunia lain". Perkataan ah perintah Naruto membuat Momonga bingung.

"Untuk apa?". Tanya Momonga.

"Informasi tentang semua hal di dunia ini". Jawab Naruto santai.

"Begitukah? Tapi mengapa aku?". Tanya tengkorak itu lagi.

"Mudahnya, kau sudah berpengalaman. Meskipun dalam dunia game, kau yakin untuk hal ini kau pasti bisa".

Momonga memegang dagunya, "Hm, baiklah. Namun aku tak bisa pergi sendiri".

"Ajak Sebas dan salah satu Pleiades bersamamu". Saran Naruto.

"Aku mengerti. Lalu, kapan aku mulai perjalananku?". Tanya Momonga.

"Malam ini". Momonga sedikit terkejut dengan perintah Naruto.

Momonga mengangguk kemudian berbalik ingin keluar, "Jaa, aku akan kembali mungkin 7 hari lagi".

Naruto memandang Momonga yang terlihat sudah sudah keluar dari ruang tahta. Setelah memastikan Momonga telah pergi, Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi tahta.

'Apa keputusanku sudah benar?'. Pikirnya.

**With Momonga**

Momonga memutuskan untuk ke ruang senjata. Disana ia ditemani oleh seorang Maid bersurai hitam.

Momonga mengambil pedang di sebuah peti. Ia mengangkatnya memperlihatkan bilah pedang yang mengkilap.

'Aku cuma mengambil kelas sihir, tapi level 100 aku pasti punya tenaga untuk mengayunkan pedang, Tapi...'

Momonga mencoba mengayunkan pedangnya namun

**Ctringg**

Pedang itu jatuh ke lantai. 'Senjata selain kelasnya masih tidak bisa digunakan sama seperti di dalam game'. Batinnya sambil melihat ke dua tangannya.

'Sudah 3 hari aku datang ke sini, di dalam wujud ini aku tidak merasakan takut maupun ragu. Tidak hanya penampilan, apa hatiku juga berubah?'

"Momonga-sama". Panggil maid bersurai hitam mendekat ke arahnya kemudian mengambil pedang yang jatuh.

"**Create Greater Item**"

Seketika cahaya biru menyelimutinya kemudian penampilan Momonga berubah, tubuhnya menggunakan sebuah armor hitam bergaris kuning dengan helm dan juga jubah merah yang terpasang di sisi kanannya.

Momonga menerima pedang yang diberikan maid di sebelahnya. Kemudian memegangnya.

**Wush**

Satu ayunan vertikal yang ia lakukan membuat hembusan angin yang sangat kencang. Momonga menatap dirinya di cermin besar.

_'Jika benda yang terbuat dari sihir masih bisa digunakan sama seperti di Yggdrasil'_.

"Narbarel, aku akan memulai perjalananku sekarang. Panggil Sebas kemari". Perintah Momonga.

"Saya mengerti, Momonga-sama". Maid bernama Narbarel itu menunduk hormat kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu.

_'Hah, keliling dunia ini kah? Aku tak sabar melihat hal yang menarik di dunia ini'_. Batin Momonga melihat pedang di tangannya.

Back to Naruto

"**Perfect Warrior**". Naruto telah berubah ke mode warriornya. Yah sebenarnya, dia sedang malas menjadi mage.

_'Menjadi seorang Warrior lebih menantang daripada menjadi seorang Mage'_. Dia masih ingat dengan perkataan Touch Me padanya saat pertama kali diadakan rapat Guild di Nazarick.

Berawal dari event yang hanya didapatkan oleh seorang **Warrior** membuat para **Mage** iri. Bahkan banyak yang komplain ke GM karena hal itu.

_'Hah, meskipun kenangan masa lalu tapi, aku masih bisa merasakannya sampai sekarang'_.

Dia masih di ruang tahta tapi bedanya sekarang Naruto ditemani oleh seorang gadis dari **Succubus** yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Albedo.

"Apa anda ingin melakukan sesuatu, Namikaze-sama?". Tanya Albedo di sisi kanannya.

Naruto sedikit berpikir, "Mungkin ada, kau ingin menemaniku?".

Albedo dengan rona di wajahnya, "Tentu saja, apapun untuk pria yang saya cintai".

Naruto tersentak, _'Heee!! Aku lupa tentang hal itu'_. Batinnya.

Naruto berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Albedo di belakangnya, tujuannya adalah mencari udara segar.

"Aku tak suka jika kau di belakangku Albedo, maju dan tepat berada di sampingku". Albedo mengangguk senang kemudian berada di sebelah Naruto.

_'Ah~ aku tak menyangka bisa sedekat ini dengan Namikaze-sama. Wajahnya jika dari dekat terlihat tampan'_. Batin Albedo dengan pipi yang merona.

Naruto melirik ke Albedo yang sedang berekspresi aneh, _'Apa dia bernafsu lagi?'_. Pikirnya ngawur.

"Ne~ Namikaze-sama, aku sangat senang saat Anda telah kembali bersama kami kembali. Apa nanti... Anda akan pergi lagi?". Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

Albedo baru sadar dari pertanyaan lancangnya, "Ah maafkan saya telah menanyakan itu Namikaze-san".

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Tak masalah. Aku akan berusaha tak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi".

Albedo tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Naruto. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju tujuannya semula.

Sampailah mereka di bagian depan sebelum gerbang Nazarick. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, mengambil sesuatu di inventorinya.

"**Wing**"

Sebuah sayap besar seperti merpati berwarna putih muncul di punggungnya saat benda berbentuk hewan merpati ia genggam di tangannya.

"Ayo terbang, Albedo". Ajak Naruto.

Albedo melebarkan sayapnya kemudian ikut terbang ke atas mengikuti Naruto. Di atas, Naruto dapat melihat langit dipenuhi bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

_'Sugoi, aku tak pernah melihat pemandangan seindah ini. Mungkin jika dibandingkan di dunia lamaku, ini merupakan langit paling indah'_.

"Pemandangan yang indah, Namikaze-sama". Celetuk Albedo di sebelahnya.

Naruto menatap Albedo, entah kenapa ia terpesona dengan kecantikan Albedo malam ini, belum lagi cahaya bulan yang menyinari tubuh Albedo membuatnya semakin er...seksi.

"Albedo". Panggilnya.

"Hm, ada yang kau butuhkan Namikaze-sama?". Tanya Albedo menanggapi panggilan Naruto.

"Kemarilah!". Perintahnya.

Albedo dengan segera mendekati Tuannya itu. "Ada apa Namikaze-sama".

~**Grep** ~**Cup**

Dengan sekali tarikan, Naruto telah mempaut bibir Albedo dengan bibirnya. Entah kenapa, semenjak ia mencium Albedo waktu itu, ia merasa kecanduan dengan bibirnya.

Albedo sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan hal yang dilakukan pria yang ia cintainya namun, jika hal ini yang ia mau maka ia tak mampu untuk menolaknya.

Albedo membalas ciuman itu, berawal dari kiss biasa menjadi luar biasa karena dengan berani Naruto melumat dan memainkan bibirnya.

_'Apa aku mencintai Albedo, yang seorang NPC. Tidak... Dia telah hidup dan sekarang layaknya makhluk hidup lainnya'_. Naruto sedikit bimbang dengan perasaannya.

_'Ini perasaan atau nafsu? Ck, aku tak ingin memikirkannya untuk saat ini'_. Batin Naruto.

Naruto menyudahi ciuman itu dan benang saliva mengalir dari kedua bibir itu. Albedo merona hebat dengan hal barusan.

Naruto melirik Albedo yang sedang mengatur nafasnya, _'Hah, semua ini membuatku bingung'_.

**To be Continued**

( Tak ada catatan kecil karena author masih ujian :v )


	3. Chapter 3

**Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game**. Disebut juga sebagai **DMMO-RPG**. Game yang dimainkan dengan merasakannya langsung di dunia khayalan.

**Yggdrasil**, game yang diluncurkan pada 2126, dan di antara **DMMO-RPG** lainnya, karena memiliki peta yang luas dan diberikannya kebebasan bertindak kepada pemainnya membuat kepopulerannya melonjak di negara Jepang.

Dua belas tahun berlalu, **Yggdrasil** sudah mendekati akhirnya.

...

**Written by Yamanbagiri Kunihirou**

...

**Crossover Naruto x Overlord**

Naruto dan Overlord bukan punya saya

Rate : **M** is Safe

**Warn!!!** mungkin sama dengan yang dicanon cuman beda ada Naruto doang, Dont Like Dont Read

**Summary : Berniat untuk memenuhi tanggung jawabnya sebagai Ketua Serikat dan juga menikmati hari terakhir Yggdrasil, Naruto malah terdampar di dunia lain bersama Momonga.**

**Chapter 3**

.

.

"Namikaze-sama, kenapa kau...". Albedo memelankan suaranya dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Pria yang menggunakan armor emas itu hanya memandang ke arah bulan yang terlihat di matanya. Ia mengerti dengan pertanyaan dari gadis **Succubus** di dekatnya namun, dia masih nampak ragu.

"Ah itu ya, entahlah aku juga tak tahu". Balasnya pelan.

Albedo menatap iris biru tuannya itu, "Jika Namikaze-sama sangat menginginkan saya, maka saya dengan senang hati akan melakukannya".

Seketika Naruto berjengit mendengarnya, "H-haha, aku sudah pernah berkata kan bahwa saat ini belum waktu yang pas untuk melakukan 'itu' ".

"Hai', gomenasai telah mengungkapkan hal tak penting, Namikaze-sama". Maafnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tak masalah". Ujarnya singkat.

"Aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu Albedo". Naruto merogoh dimensi penyimpanannya kemudian mengambil sebuah kalung dengan berlian berbentuk daun semanggi berwarna ungu.

Albedo melihat ke arah kalung yang ada di tangan Tuannya itu. "Kalung?".

"Hm, pakailah". Perintah Naruto.

Albedo menerima kalung pemberian Naruto kemudian memakainya di lehernya. Saat telah terpakai sekilas terlihat sinar ungu timbul di kalung itu.

"Kalung itu merupakan item berbayar langka yang kubeli dulu. Gunanya sebagai penghubung antara satu orang dengan yang lainnya. Kau bisa tahu di mana posisiku dan keadaanku melalui kalung itu".

Gadis bertanduk itu memegang kalung di lehernya nampak tak percaya. "Tapi mengapa Anda memberikan ini kepada saya?".

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Karena aku telah menerimamu sepenuhnya, Albedo. Entah takdir apa yang mempermainkan hidupku saat ini namun, aku tak masalah menjalankannya dan mencoba menerimanya".

"E-eh? Apa yang Anda maksud...". Albedo menghentikan perkataannya melihat anggukan Naruto.

Dengan cepat ia memeluk Tuannya itu atau sekarang menjadi pasangannya. "Yokatta, aku bersyukur diizinkan untuk mendampingi Namikaze-sama. Aku sangat senang.."

Naruto membalas pelukan itu, "Tak usah formal kepadaku Succubus-chan". Ucap Naruto membuat Albedo merona.

Albedo nampak bergetar, "Saya mengerti, Namikaze..k-kun".

Naruto menatap ke arah bulan yang bersinar indah, menjadi saksi bisu kejadian yang barusan terjadi di antara dua sosok insan yang terbawa suasana itu.

"Ayo kembali, Albedo". Ajak Naruto dibalas anggukan Albedo kemudian mengikuti kemana perginya Naruto.

**Lantai Satu Makam Nazarick**

"Yah, dengan perlengkapan ini aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, tapi dengan adanya item pasti bisa". Gumam seorang dibalik armor hitam dengan jubah merah di bagian kanannya.

Kakinya ia langkahkan satu demi satu di atas tangga yang berada di lantai satu Makam Nazarick.

Belum sepenuhnya sampai ke atas tangga, dirinya dikejutkan oleh tiga ekor makhluk berbentuk iblis.

_'Ugh! Dengki, Tamak dan Murka. Tiga Jenderal di bawah pimpinan langsung Demiurge, kenapa ada di lantai satu'_

Entah kebetulan apa, Demiurge lewat di belakang tiga makhluk itu dan melihat Momonga berdiri di depan bawahannya.

_'Demiurge?!'_. Batin Momonga saat melihat kehadiran salah satu penjaga lantai itu di sana.

"Ternyata ada Momonga-sama. Mengapa Anda datang ke sini tanpa pengawal?". Demiurge bertanya setelah memposisikan dirinya menjadi berlutut.

"Dan jubah itu?". Demiurge sedikit penasaran dengan itu.

_'K-kenapa bisa tahu?'_. Batin Momonga gugup.

_'Tidak, yang bisa berpindah tempat dengan bebas di Nazarick hanya pemilik cincin serikat. Wajar saja kalau ketahuan'_.

"Ya, ada berbagai alasan". Balas Momonga singkat.

Demiurge sedikit terkejut, "Begitu rupanya. Sebagai penguasa, pemikiran Momonga-sama dan Namikaze-sama memang sempurna".

_'Eh, nani?'_. Momonga bingung dengan perkataan NPC yang disetel iblis itu.

_'Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar, tak lebih'_. Batinnya.

"Akan tetapi, saya tak bisa membiarkan Momonga-sama pergi tanpa pengawal". Ujar Demiurge.

Momonga berpikir sebentar, "Jika begitu, aku izinkan kau sendiri yang menemaniku".

Momonga berjalan hingga melewati Demiurge dan para bawahannya yang masih berlutut hormat.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menerima permintaan egois saya". Kata Iblis berkacamata itu kemudian bangkit mengikuti Momonga.

Butuh waktu tak lama hingga mereka sampai di bagian depan Makam Nazarick. Momonga berhenti berjalan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menuju langit.

_'Wah'_. Mata merahnya nampak bersinar saat melihat langit di penuhi oleh bintang-bintang yang bertebaran.

"Hebat sekali. Aku belum pernah melihat langit berbintang sejelas ini. Langit yang dibuat **Blue Planet** di lantai enam juga indah, tapi ini...'.

Momonga mengambil sesuatu di dimensi penyimpanannya kemudian mengeluarkan kalung dengan bandul putih seperti sayap lalu memainkannya di lehernya.

"**Fly**". Bandul itu bersinar, Momonga dengan cepat terbang ke langit.

Tak mau ketinggalan, Demiurge juga mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya kemudian menyusul Tuannya.

Momonga terbang ke atas hingga menembus awan, dia dapat melihat bulan besar yang berada di depannya dan sebagian bumi. Jubahnya berkibar turut terkena hembusan angin malam.

_'Bahkan yang terlihat cuma cahaya bintang dan bulan saja. Aku tidak menyangka ini hanyalah dunia khayalan, **Blue Planet**'_.

"Berkilau terang, bagaikan isi kotak permata". Ucapnya dengan memandang ke depan.

"Saya yakin keindahan dunia ini untuk menghiasi diri Anda dan Namikaze-sama dengan permata tersebut". Momonga menoleh ke belakangnya dan melihat Demiurge yang melayang dengan sayapnya.

"Hm, mungkin memang begitu. Kami datang ke sini untuk mengambil permata yang belum pernah diambil siapa pun".

"Tidak, ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kami kuasai sendiri". Lanjut Momonga masih menatap mata dibalik kacamata itu.

"Mungkin untuk menghiasi Nazarick, teman-temanku, **Ainz Ooal Gown**".

Demiurge memegang bahunya dan menunduk, "Jika Momonga-sama menginginkannya, akan kami gunakan semua pasukan Nazarick untuk merebutnya". Ucapnya.

Momonga terkekeh pelan, "Sampai pada batas misteri keberadaan dunia ini? Hanya saja, bagaimana ya..".

Momonga menatap bulan dengan mata merahnya, "Mungkin menguasai dunia ada menariknya juga". Ujarnya tanpa sadar membuat

_'Ugh'_. Demiurge menampilkan raut muka terkejut mendengar itu.

Momonga berbalik membelakangi Demiurge, _'Yah, mana mungkin itu bisa dilakukan'._ Batinnya.

"Terima kasih telah menemaniku malam ini, Demiurge. Aku pergi dulu, ada Namikaze-san menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu". Momonga kemudian menghilang menjadi cahaya biru.

Demiurge menatap diam kepergian salah penguasa Makam Nazarick itu, "Begitukah?!". Gumamnya.

**Keesokan Harinya **

Di sebuah ruangan luas nan mewah terlihat seorang pria berarmor emas sedang melihat ke sebuah cermin bundar, di sampingnya juga berdiri seorang perempuan bersurai hitam panjang dengan tanduk di kepalanya.

Kedua tangan pria itu nampak ia gerakkan dari kanan ke kiri kemudian mengamati cermin dengan seksama.

Di dalam cermin sendiri menampilkan sebuah pemandangan yaitu sebuah dataran dengan banyak pohon-pohon menumbuhinya.

_'Jika saja aku tahu cara memakai **Mirror of Remote Viewing**, ini akan berguna sekali untuk keamanan sekitar Nazarick'_. Batin pria itu.

~**Plokk** ~**Plokk** ~**Plokk**

Sebuah suara tepuk tangan membuat pria itu menoleh. "Selamat, Namikaze-sama". Ucap perempuan di sampingnya.

"Arigatou, Albedo. Dan juga mau repot-repot menemaniku". Balas pria itu aka Naruto.

"Tetap berada di sisi Namikaze-sama dan mematuhi perintahnya, itulah arti keberadaan saya sebagai pelayan yang telah dibuat oleh Tabula-sama". Ujar Albedo dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Begitukah?". Naruto menatap ke arah cermin, "Baiklah, mari kita lihat tempat yang ada orangnya".

Matanya memicing saat cermin menampilkan sebuah desa, "Hm...ada perayaan kah?".

Albedo ikut melihat cermin, "Tidak, saya rasa bukan". Ujarnya.

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya kemudian membuat jarak pandangan cermin semakin dekat. Terlihat dalam cermin seorang prajurit yang menggunakan armor besi menunggangi kuda sedang mengejar seorang penduduk kemudian menyabetkan pedangnya ke leher penduduk itu.

Naruto menatap heran kejadian dalam cermin itu, "Sepertinya mereka bukan prajurit bayarannya". Ucapnya kemudian menggeser pandangan cermin ke kanan.

Ia lihat banyak prajurit penunggang kuda itu membunuh para penduduk desa. Ada yang di tebas punggungnya dan ada juga yang ditusuk dadanya.

_'Ugh..ini aneh. Sebelum aku datang ke dunia ini, aku pasti langsung panik. Kenapa aku bisa melihatnya dengan tenang?'_.

Naruto melihat ke cermin menampilkan seorang warga yang sudah berlumuran darah dan terlihat menggunakan sesuatu.

"Abaikan saja, Namikaze-sama. Menyelamatkan mereka juga tidak ada untungnya". Saran Albedo.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, _'Meskipun begitu, aku juga masih manusia. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada desa itu'_.

_'Bagaimana pun juga, cepat atau lambat aku harus menguji kekuatanku di dunia ini'_. Batinnya lagi.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke cermin dan melihat dua orang yaitu seorang gadis kecil dengan gadis muda sedang berlari dari kejaran para prajurit.

"Albedo, aku akan pergi ke desa ini. Cepat kau siapkan perlengkapanmu dan susul aku. Suruh Demiurge meningkatkan keamanan Nazarick sampai level tertinggi".

"Saya mengerti, Namikaze-sama". Ucap Albedo lalu menunduk hormat.

"**Portal : Open**"

Sebuah portal berwarna biru muncul di samping Naruto. Naruto berjalan pelan menuju portal itu.

**Di Tempat kedua gadis itu**

Terlihat seorang gadis muda nampak mengerang kesakitan setelah melindungi adiknya dari sabetan pedang prajurit yang mengejar mereka.

Punggungnya nampak berdarah dengan luka melintang. Gadis kecil yang dilindungi terlihat shock dengan perlindungan yang dilakukan kakaknya.

"Onee-chan". Ucapnya pelan penuh takut.

Para prajurit terlihat mendekati mereka dan mencoba menebaskan pedangnya lagi.

"Nemu!". Ucap gadis muda itu masih memeluk erat adiknya.

Pikirannya menerawang ke kejadian yang beberapa saat lalu terjadi dimana orang tuanya dibunuh oleh para prajurit kerajaan.

_'Aku harus mengalihkan perhatian mereka, agar Nemu bisa lari'_. Batinnya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

~**Singgg**

Belum juga pedang menebas kedua gadis itu, para prajurit di kejutkan dengan sebuah portal biru yang muncul di depan mereka

"A-apa i-itu?". Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Gadis itu yang melihat prajurit kerajaan terkejut kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke depan.

Dari portal keluarlah seorang laki-laki menggunakan full armor warna emas dengan bentuk kepala singa di tengahnya. Rambut pirangnya nampak berkibar saat hembusan angin menerpanya setelah keluar dari portal itu.

Para prajurit dan kedua gadis itu terkejut dengan manusia di depan mereka. Naruto melihat ke arah kedua perempuan di depannya kemudian menatap ke arah prajurit yang tak jauh darinya.

~**Wush** ~**Jleb** ~**Jleb** ~**Jleb**

Tak ingin menunggu lama Naruto telah berpindah ke samping salah satu prajurit kemudian menusukkan belatinya di leher prajurit itu. Prajurit lainnya pun juga ia bunuh dengan hal serupa.

Tiga prajurit itu telah tumbang dengan darah mengucur di leher mereka. Naruto menatap belatinya yang berlumuran darah.

_'Apa skill magic milikku mempan pada manusia di sini ya?'_. Batinnya sedikit berpikir.

"B-bakemono!". Ucap salah satu prajurit yang tersisa.

Naruto menatapnya datar, "Hm, meski membunuh manusia aku tak merasakan apapun". Gumamnya.

"Sepertinya hatiku berubah layaknya di game, tidak lagi seperti manusia normal". Naruto berjalan mendekati prajurit itu yang terlihat bersiaga dengan pedangnya.

"Jika perempuan dan anak kecil sampai kau kejar, tapi saat berhadapan dengan yang lain tidak bisa? Aku sudah datang ke sini, dengan terpaksa akan dijadikan kalian uji cobaku". Ujar Naruto.

~**Grep** ~**Krakkk**

Naruto mengunci leher prajurit itu kemudian mematahkannya. Prajurit itu menjerit memilukan kemudian tergeletak dengan leher yang patah.

"Lemah. Hanya dengan kekuatan fisik sudah mati mengenaskan". Ucap Naruto melihat mayat-mayat prajurit yang tergeletak.

"**Gate : Death Knight**".

Ucap Naruto kemudian muncul gerbang yang mengeluarkan prajurit tengkorak dengan armor dan pedang yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"**Death Knight**. Bunuh semua prajurit yang menyerang desa ini". Perintahnya sambil menunjuk mayat prajurit.

~**Groarrr**

Death Knight meraung keras kemudian berlari menuju desa yang diserang para prajurit itu.

_'Eh? Kenapa malah meninggalkan orang yang harus dilindungi. Alah biarlah..'_

_'Huh, untung saja di **Gate** milikku masih memiliki pasukan **Undead** yang diberi oleh Momonga'_. Batin Naruto.

~**Tap** ~**Tap**

Seseorang terlihat keluar dari portal yang sama dengan Naruto yaitu seorang dengan armor dan helm warna hitam berpadu ungu dengan bagian dada berwarna silver serta membawa kapak.

"Mohon maaf, persiapan saya memakan banyak waktu". Ucap orang itu dengan suara wanita.

"Tidak, justru waktumu tepat sekali, Albedo". Balas Naruto.

"Arigatou, Namikaze-sama". Ucap Albedo dengan menunduk hormat.

"Lalu, makhluk rendahan ini ingin Namikaze-sama singkirkan dengan cara apa?". Tanya Albedo sembari melihat kedua gadis di depannya.

Naruto menunjuk ke arah mayat prajurit, "Untuk saat ini, musuh kita adalah orang yang mengenakan armor besi itu".

"Saya mengerti". Patuh Albedo.

Naruto melihat ke arah kedua gadis itu, "Sepertinya kau terluka". Naruto menawarkan sebuah potion merah. "Minumlah!".

Kedua gadis itu memandangnya dengan takut, 'Darah'. Pikir gadis muda itu.

"A-akan kuminum, jadi jangan apa-apakan ad--Nee-chan, jangan diminum!". Perkataan gadis itu terpotong oleh suara adiknya sambil memegang tangannya agar tak menerima potion itu.

_'kenapa ini? Aku benar-benar tak percaya. Apanya yang salah?'_. Batin Naruto bingung.

~**Sringg**

"Makhluk rendahan tak tahu diuntung!". Kesal Albedo dengan mengangkat kapaknya ingin menebas kedua gadis itu.

"M-matte Succubus-chan. Turunkan senjatamu!". Perintah Naruto.

"Saya mengerti".Ucap Albedo kemudian menurunkan senjatanya.

Naruto menatap kembali kedua gadis itu, "Ini adalah obat penyembuh. Cepat diminum!".

Gadis yang terluka itu mengambilnya kemudian menengguk isi potion pemberian Naruto. Tak lama kemudian lukanya mengeluarkan cahaya hijau dan menghilang tak berbekas.

"Mustahil". Gumam gadis itu tak percaya saat tak melihat bekas luka lagi di tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya lukamu sudah hilang". Naruto kembali berbicara.

"I-iya". Jawab gadis muda itu mengangguk.

Naruto memegang dagunya, "Apa kalian tahu sesuatu tentang sihir?". Tanyanya.

"H-hai', terkadang temanku seorang ahli pengobatan datang ke desa menggunakan sihir". Jawab gadis muda itu sambil memeluk adiknya.

"Souka, jika begitu jadi mudah. Aku seorang **Warrior** sekaligus **Magic Caster**". Ucap Naruto kemudian menaruh tangannya ke depan kedua gadis itu.

"**Anti Life Cocoon**, **Wall of Protection from Arrows**".

Seketika lingkaran sihir kecil berwarna hijau muncul di telapak tangannya dan diikuti sihir pelindung melindungi kedua gadis itu.

"Aku sudah memasang sihir pelindung di sekelilingmu. Seharusnya kalian tetap aman selama masih di dalam". Naruto merogoh sesuatu di inventorinya.

"Dan aku berikan ini untuk berjaga-jaga". Naruto melemparkan benda berbentuk terompet kecil ke mereka.

"Seharusnya saat kau tiup itu, prajurit goblin akan muncul dan mematuhi perintahmu. Gunakan itu untuk melindungi dirimu". Jelas Naruto kemudian berbalik ingin pergi.

"A-ano..". Sela gadis muda itu, "Arigatou gozaimasu telah menyelamatkan kami". Ucapnya dengan menunduk.

Naruto menatapnya datar, "Tak usah dipikirkan".

"S-saya harus memanggil nama Anda siapa?". Tanya gadis muda itu.

_'Nama...benar juga, apa aku harus menggunakan nama asliku..'_. batin Naruto.

Naruto berpikir sebentar, "Ketahuilah namaku, Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto". Ucap Naruto dengan lantang.

**Sedangkan itu di Desa**

"Arghhh". Terdengar suara jeritan dari salah satu prajurit berarmor besi setelah sebuah pedang terselimuti kegelapan menikam perutnya.

Sang pelaku penikaman yaitu **Death Knight** panggilan Naruto telah berada di desa dan membunuh satu demi satu dari prajurit kerajaan. Para warga desa yang berkumpul nampak sama terkejutnya melihat makhluk itu.

~**Groarrr**

Terdengar teriakan **Death Knight** yang menggelegar. **Death Knight** berubah jadi asap kemudian muncul di belakang salah satu prajurit.

~**Jrasshh**

Sebuah tubuh terbelah dua saat pedang milik **Death Knight** sukses membelah prajurit itu. Prajurit yang lain nampak ketakutan melihat salah satu dari mereka mati dengan mengenaskan.

"SIALAN!!". Salah satu prajurit terlihat marah kemudian menebaskan pedangnya ke tubuh makhluk tengkorak itu.

~**Prangg**

Pedangnya pecah saat mengenai tubuh **Death Knight**. **Death Knight** berbalik melihat siapa yang telah berani menyerangnya.

~**Buaghh**

Prajurit itu melayang setelah **Death Knight** memukulnya dengan tameng besar di tangannya. Para prajurit lain mencoba lari dengan ketakutan namun tetap saja mereka berakhir dengan kematian.

"**Death Knight**. Sudah cukup!!". Sebuah suara mengalihkan atensi **Death Knight**.

Terlihat dua orang yaitu pria berarmor emas dengan seorang gadis menggunakan armor hitam dengan kapak di tangannya, keduanya sedang melayang di udara.

~**Tap** ~**Tap**

Tapakan kaki terdengar saat mereka telah berada di darat dan berada di dekat Death Knight.

"Salam kenal semuanya. Aku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Aku akan membiarkan kalian kembali hidup-hidup, lalu beritahu tuan kalian!". Naruto menghentikan ucapannya sebentar.

"Jika kalian membuat keributan di desa ini, lain kali akan aku datangkan kematian ke negeri kalian".

"PERGILAH! Lalu sampaikan namaku!". Teriak Naruto membuat para prajurit lari tunggang langgang kembali ke negeri mereka.

_'Berperan begini melelahkan juga.._'. Batin Naruto sambil melihat para prajurit kerajaan berlarian ke sana kemari.

"A-anda s-siapa?". Tanya kepala desa di sana.

"Aku melihat jika desa ini diserang dan aku datang untuk menyelamatkannya". Balas Naruto mendapat pandangan syukur dari para warga desa.

"Satte, kalian sudah aman. Kalian bisa tenang". Naruto berjalan mendekati gerombolan penduduk desa.

Namun, ia berhenti saat melihat atensi warga desa melihat ke arah **Death Knight** dengan pandangan takut. Naruto menyadari itu kemudian menatap makhluk panggilannya itu.

"Kau bisa pergi, **Death Knight**!". Perintah Naruto, seketika Death Knight menjadi butiran-butiran debu.

Naruto kembali memandang penduduk desa, "Meski begitu, ini tidak cuma-cuma. Aku ingin balasan yang setimpal". Ucapan Naruto mendapat senyuman dari penduduk desa.

_'Jadi jika diberi tahu ingin mendapat imbalan, bisa langsung menghilangkan keraguan, ya? Tapi, dua bersaudara itu ketakutan karena melihatku'_. Pikir Naruto.

Di sebuah rumah sederhana berlapis tembok terlihat usang, Albedo nampak setia berada di depan pintu rumah itu.

_'Untuk menenangkan para penduduk desa, aku meminta imbalan uang tapi yang sebenarnya kuinginkan adalah informasi_'. Batin Naruto.

_'Jika bertindak gegabah di dunia ini, aku akan kerepotan saat bertemu orang politik atau orang yang lebih tinggi dariku'_.

Ia pun mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada di ruangan rumah itu. Kepala desa nampak menundukkan kepalanya sangat berterimakasih dengan pertolongannya.

_'Kepala desa dan istrinya percaya, bahwa aku seseorang **Warrior** yang melakukan penelitian dan tidak tahu dunia ini karena mengurung diri'._

_'Pertama, sepertinya mata uang **Yggdrasil** tidak berlaku di dunia ini, mungkin nilai tukarnya masih setara dengan emas'_.

Tangan Naruto menunjukkan sebuah koin emas dari **Yggdrasil** dan terlihat Kepala desa dan istrinya bingung dengan mata uang itu.

_'Selanjutnya, aku mencoba menanyakannya tentang kerajaan. Desa bernama **Carne** ini dan Nazarick adalah bagian dari Kerajaan **Re-Estize**. Lalu, di sebelah gunung memanjang yang membatasi negeri terdapat Kekaisaran **Baharuth**_'.

_'Kedua Kerajaan ini memiliki hubungan yang buruk. Dan di perbatasan negeri dekat kota **E-Rantel** sering terjadi perselisihan. Dan masih ada satu lagi, negeri yang berada di selatan kedua negeri, **Keteokrasin Slaine**'._

Naruto mengingat kembali kejadian penyerangan di desa ini, _'Menurut lambang dan perisainya, kepala desa menduga yang menyerang desa adalah Ksatria Kekaisaran **Baharuth**'_.

_'Mungkin ini adalah upaya yang dibuat **Keteokrasian Slaine** untuk membuat perselisihan antara Kerajaan **Re-Estize** dan Kekaisaran **Baharuth**. Aku sudah salah, seharusnya aku menangkap salah satu dari mereka dan mengorek informasi darinya'._

"Apa ada yang salah?". Tanya kepala desa melihat Naruto diam.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Yang lebih penting, apa aku boleh mendengarkan cerita lain?". Balas Naruto.

"H-hai'. Kota terdekat dari desa ini adalah **E-Rantel**. Di daerah sini goblin, orc, dan ogre sering bermunculan, tapi para petualang sering berburu di sini. Jika mengikuti jalan ini pasti aman". Jelas kepala desa sambil menunjuk tempat **E-Rantel** di peta yang ada di atas meja.

Naruto mendongak, "Petualang?".

"Sekelompok orang yang dibayar untuk membasmi monster. Di **E-Rantel** terdapat serikat yang menerima layanan mereka". Ucap Kepala desa.

"Serikat petualang? Kira-kira seberapa banyak populasi mereka di **E-Rantel**?". Tanya Naruto.

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu jumlah pastinya". Jawab Kepala desa dengan meminta maaf.

"Begitukah". Naruto memegang dagunya lagi.

_'Sepertinya aku akan menyuruh Momonga ke kota dan tinggal di sana'._

.

.

.

Scene berpindah, dan sekarang Naruto sedang berada tak jauh dari sebuah pemakaman. Terlihat para penduduk desa berdoa atas kematian orang-orang terdekat mereka.

_'Dengan item **Wand of Ressurection** milik Momonga, aku bisa saja menghidupkan orang mati'_. Naruto masih melihat ke pemakaman.

_'Tapi, Magic Caster yang bisa membawa kematian juga Magic Caster yang bisa menghidupkan orang mati. Bisa langsung dibayangkan mana yang bisa membawa kami pada hal yang merepotkan'_.

_'Tanpa adanya perubahan keadaan, saat ini mereka harus puas dengan terselamatkannya desa'_. Batin Naruto sambil melihat kedua gadis yang telah ditolongnya menangis di depan makam kedua orang tua mereka.

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan tempat pemakaman. Kakinya ia langkahkan ke jalan yang ada di Desa Crane, dapat ia lihat bahwa desa ini masih masa perbaikan dimana banyak penduduk gotong royong membangun desa ini kembali.

_'Aku harus lebih waspada dengan tindakanku selanjutnya'_. Batinnya kemudian menghentikan langkahnya, Albedo di belakangnya ikut berhenti.

"Urusan kita di sini sudah selesai. Albedo, kita kembali". Ucap Naruto kepada Albedo.

Albedo menunduk, "Baik, saya mengerti".

Naruto melirik Albedo, "Kau membenci manusia?".

Albedo dengan cepat menoleh padanya, "Makhluk lemah juga rendahan. Hanya Anda lah manusia yang dapat membuat saya berpaling dengan kenyataan saya membenci manusia".

"Meskipun begitu, tapi di sini kita harus bersikap tenang dan ramah. Berperan baik juga penting". Nasihat Naruto dibalas tundukkan mengerti Albedo.

Naruto kembali menatap ke depan, _'Meski begitu, aku tidak merasakan apapun saat membunuh ras ku sendiri'._

Naruto tersentak saat mendengar suara sepatu kuda bergemuruh tidak jauh dari Desa Crane. Ia pun menemui Kepala desa kemudian bersamanya pergi ke alun-alun desa ditemani oleh Albedo.

Suara gemuruh itu semakin dekat kemudian memunculkan gerombolan pasukan beramor silver dengan garis merah yang mengendarai kuda.

Salah satu pemimpin pasukan itu sampai di depan mereka, "Aku Kepala Ksatria Kerajaan dari **Re-Estize**, Gazef Stronoff. Aku menerima perintah dari raja untuk menghabisi kesatria kekaisaran yang mengacau dengan mengelilingi desa". Ucap pemimpin pasukan berciri ciri bersurai hitam dengan brewok di dekat pipinya.

"Kepala Kesatria Kerajaan?". Ucap Kepala desa terkejut.

Pemimpin pasukan itu aka Gazef menoleh ke arahnya, "Kau pasti kepala desa di sini. Aku ingin tahu siapa orang di sebelahmu". Ucapnya sambil menatap Naruto.

"Orang ini ad--Itu tak perlu. Salam kenal Kepala Kesatria Kerajaan. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Seorang **Warrior** yang datang menolong saat desa ini diserang". Perkataan kepala desa dipotong oleh Naruto.

Gazef Stronoff membulatkan matanya sebentar kemudian turun dari kudanya, "Rasa terima kasih belum cukup untuk penyelamatan desa ini". Ujar Gazef di depan Naruto.

"Ketua!!". Seorang pasukan datang mendekati Gazef.

"Ada pasukan tak dikenal sedang mendekat dan mengepung desa!". Seketika Gazef terkesiap.

**To be Continued**

Nama : Namikaze

Ras : Human

Level 100 (Max)

Job : Warrior (Perfect Armor) dan Magic Caster (Red Magician)

Skill : Warrior (SS) , Magic Caster (S)

Mode Ultimate : Hell Prince (SS) (akan ada di chap-chap depan)

Pet : Kurama (Nine Fox Tailed Beast) (Ini juga akan muncul di chap chap depan)

Weapon : Mahou no Tsurugi (S), Caliburn (S), Dual Dagger from Hell (SS). sama tongkat magic nya (saya bingung mau kasih nama apa)


End file.
